


learning your love language

by parkseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A little?, A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Song Mingi, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Felching, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Spanking, Top Choi San, brief mentions of other things maybe but i got the important stuff i think, it doesnt last long, let me know if i left anything out!, we love a man who checks in úwù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkseonghwa/pseuds/parkseonghwa
Summary: san and mingi fuck to get rid of post-exam stress. that's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	learning your love language

**Author's Note:**

> it's just nearly 3k of poorly written smut, but i had fun doing it!! have something longer in the works so please wait a little bit uwu
> 
> title from love language by kehlani
> 
> [curious cat (:](https://curiouscat.me/parkseonqhwa)

exam season is the hardest for them. more so for san than for mingi, to be fair. most people who've met them would think it's the other way around, but mingi retains everything and san's not convinced he doesn't have a photographic memory because you teach him something once and it's memorized.

for san, he actually has to study. he has to take notes and retake notes, make flashcards, go to study groups, and meet with professors to ask about things he's really not getting no matter how much he tries which happens more often than not. he works hard and he’s proud of himself for that, but it's exhausting.

and, when exam week is finally over they both have... very _different_ ways of relaxing.

san always, always turns to video games. it's his biggest guilty pleasure and he doesn't play often because he will sit on the couch for hours. he knows this and mingi knows this which is why mingi is so upset when he gets back to the dorm after his last final.

"no, no, no," mingi groans when he sees the tv on. san hadn't even noticed the front door open and close.

"how'd it go?" san mumbles, not looking away from the screen.

"i told you to wait," mingi whines, throwing himself onto the couch.

"yah, i deserve to play games, your dick can wait," san says, reaching over to whack at his chest.

"but, i want you to play with _me_ ," he pouts.

and, that is how mingi relaxes. through sex.

of course san doesn't mind, not when he's getting an orgasm, if not two, out of it as well.

so what if he came home and turned on the xbox knowing mingi was going to come home and beg to be fucked. san can be a little mean about it sometimes, but mingi likes it that way anyway.

"you always want me to play with you," san scoffs, glancing over at him.

"yeah, but-"

"you can wait," san cuts him off and mingi crosses his arms before marching off in the direction of their room.

he worries that mingi's actually mad at him for all of two minutes until the taller man comes out of the room in san's favorite pink knit sweater that even mingi's large frame swims in. he's definitely not wearing pants, but he can't tell if he has boxers on or not. he recolored the red in his hair two weeks ago and it's still bright, the fringe hanging over his eyes. it takes all of san's willpower to only glance and not stare.

he's mindlessly pressing buttons on his controller when mingi sits next to him, hooking his long legs on top of san's.

"come play," mingi says, san can hear the pout in his voice.

"i said to wait, you know i won't let you come if you aren't patient," san challenges, patting his bare thigh.

mingi shifts, leaning forward to press his lips under san's ear before saying, "will you let me warm you? i promise not to make a peep, sanie." he presses kisses down his neck and san pins him with an unimpressed look.

"you? not making a sound with a dick in you? sounds unrealistic," san muses.

"let me try," he whines.

"it'll take too long to prep you," san says, ignoring him.

at that mingi smiles. he hops up onto his knees and turns around, showing off the flared base of his favorite glittery plug. no boxers then.

san chokes on his own spit. "you've been wearing that all day? you wore it during your exam?" he asks, eyes wide.

"of course," he chirps, laughing.

san pulls at the base, mingi's laugh cutting off into a high pitched gasp. he sees how wet he is around it and scoffs.

"you're filthy, you know that?" san mutters, pulling it all the way and watching the way mingi's hole flutters.

"like you're any better," mingi throws over his shoulder, "i know you're hard at least half-hard already."

he's not wrong, but san slaps his ass once for talking back anyways.

"fine, seeing as you're already gagging for it, come sit on my cock. an hour," san smiles and mingi groans.

"that's not fair," he says, but moves to straddle san's lap anyways.

san shrugs, smiling at him, "you went around completely stretched with a butt plug in you without permission. you're lucky it's only an hour. you can always use a color," san offers, but mingi only pouts at him.

he puts the controller aside to pull his dick out of his jeans, lining it up with mingi's entrance.

he starts to push in and stops at the whine mingi forms. "i thought you weren't making a peep," he teases and mingi clamps his mouth shut comically. he's rewarded with the rest of san's cock pushing into him and his head falls forward onto sans shoulder.

san settles back into the couch, pulling mingi with him. the position is easy, comfortable, even if mingi’s limbs are entirely too long. his thighs are on either side of san’s hips, feet dangling far off the couch, his arms wrapped around san’s waist and his lips pressed to his neck.

“comfy, angel?” san asks quietly, having resumed his game over mingi’s shoulder.

he gets a hum in response and san tsks. “words,” he scolds.

“‘m comfy,” he mumbles into his skin.

it only takes thirteen minutes for mingi to start trying to roll his hips.

san hums a warning and it stops for a brief moment, only to pick back up again.

“yah,” san warns, “sit still.”

“i’m trying, but you–,

“‘me’ nothing, mingi. you wanted my cock and i was generous enough to give it to you and now you want more?” san says, tone hard, “that’s  _ greedy _ .”

“no, ‘m not greedy,” mingi whimpers, but still rolls his hips.

“look at you,” san murmurs, completely enamored with the boy writhing boy on top of him. he tosses his controller to the side and fucks up into him hard just once, but it has mingi gasping.

“please, san,” the taller man groans and san smiles.

“get up,” he orders, patting his hip. mingi leans back, eyes filling up, “but, but-”

“i said stand up. lean over the armrest,” he says.

at that, mingi scrambles off of him to pillow his head on the edge of the couch with his ass in the air, hole already a bright red.

san slaps his ass and gets a jolt in return.

“you’re so easy,” he chuckles, rubbing two fingers over his boyfriend’s hole. he pulls out the bottle of lube he knows is between the cushions to drip some onto his fingers before pushing them into mingi’s ass. he gasps when his fingers get sucked in easily, feeling the warmth of his walls.

“so fucking sloppy, aren’t you?” san says, fucking into him with his fingers, and mingi nods.

“you shouldn’t be so proud to be a slut, baby,” san says with another slap to his ass in punctuation and mingi whines.

“why? i want to be a slut,” he sasses and san raises a hand to hit him again when mingi looks back over his shoulder, “don’t slap my ass again if it’s just going to be a love tap.”

san raises his an eyebrow at him before standing to bring his hand down hard against mingi’s other cheek. mingi’s eyes flutter shut and san slaps him again.

“you really know how to make me angry, huh?” san says, scratching up his back with one hand to fist it in mingi’s hair, “what, you gonna find someone else to hit you harder if i don’t?” san asks with a sharp tug when there isn’t an immediate answer. “you’d take anyone’s cock wouldn’t you? went to  _ class _ with a fucking plug in, i can’t believe you,” he scoffs, pulling his fingers out of mingi’s ass.

the high pitched noise that comes out of mingi when san shoves his pants and boxers off to line up his cock with mingi’s hole is worth the wait he put himself through. he’s got precum gathered at his tip and his slides the head of his cock up mingi’s crack.

“you haven’t said a word, baby,” san says, tugging at his hair again and mingi groans, “worried i won’t fuck you if you talk back?”

“ _yeah_. please, san,” mingi gasps, trying to move his hips back against him.

“what are you asking for?” san teases, digging his nails into mingi’s hip where he’s gripping him with the hand that’s not in his hair.

“your cock, san, please. you know i wouldn't let anyone else touch me, please, just want your cock,” mingi begs.

san slips his tip into him and mingi shudders as his slides all the way into him in one fluid motion.

"color, baby?" he whispers softly in his ear, lips grazing the shell.

"green, green, please," he gasps, head only being held up by the grip san has on his hair.

"god, you never stop begging," he growls, grip on his hip tightening and mingi hopes there'll be bruises when he wakes up.

he wants to remember the way san drags his cock through him, where he's bent over the arm of the couch in their shared dorm room. he knows the whine that leaves him is too loud, but he can't help it when san pulls him up by his hair so that his back is pressed flush to san's chest.

he feels lips at his neck and realizes belatedly that san is speaking to him. "–pretty for me, baby. do you feel good?"

mingi whines, nodding. "sanie, please, move," he gasps out, rutting his hips back.

"don't want to warm my cock, angel? you wanted to earlier," san coos, releasing the other man's hair to shift his hand around and flick at one of mingi's nipples. a smile stretches across his face at the full body jerk he does.

"please, please, just want your cock," mingi's babbling now, tears spilling over, "sanie, i've been so good please. need it, need you."

"mmm, you have been good, haven't you?" san muses, wrapping a hand around mingi's red cock, "i'll give it to you, baby, don't cry." he lets mingi fall forward again, face pressing into the armrest and he's already whining at the shift. when san pulls all the way out, he wants to protest, but it's only a second before san piston's into him and mingi lets out a shout that he knows will have the RA at their door in minutes.

"have to be quiet while you take my cock," san grits, pulling back only to thrust into him again. the slapping sound of their hips as san fucks into him is the only think mingi to focus on, the fuzziness in his head growing.

he turns his face so that he can see san out of the corner of his eyes and opens his mouth, drool slipping out. san smiles, shoving three fingers in his mouth and mingi's eyes flutter shut.

san has been thinking about asking mingi if he would be interested in a threesome. truthfully, he knows he would probably be okay with it, but san himself gets pretty possessive and he's not sure how he would handle it. it's a conversation for another day, regardless.

when san's other hand comes down hard on his ass, mingi jolts.

"always love to be filled, don't you?" san says, more to himself than the man under him, but mingi still nods.

"wanna come, angel?"

"yes, please," he mumbles around san's fingers. who is he to say no?

he presses a hand on mingi's lower back, knowing the angle that will have him writhing under him.

san can tell, the moment he hits mingi's prostate because he all but spits san's fingers out of his mouth to bite into the couch.

he get's a hard grip on mingi's hips and pulls the larger man back against his cock while he thrusts into him. while watching mingi come apart underneath him he can feel an orgasm quickly building in his gut.

"gonna come," he says between his teeth, grabbing onto mingi's hair once more.

"inside," mingi gasps, "want to drip after, sanie," he says, hole constricting around san's cock.

"you're such a fucking cumslut," san growls before thrusting particularly hard and spilling inside mingi's ass. the feeling of san filling him up sends mingi over the edge, coming untouched on the couch.

mingi pants hard, collapsing, and san chuckles.

"you're gonne be all sticky, babe," he says, running a hand through mingi's red hair.

"we got cum on the couch, _again_. i blame you," mingi pouts and san laughs again.

"blame me all you want, but we need to clean up and shower," he says, pulling his cock out slowly and mingi whines again. san's eyes go back and forth between mingi's face, where's he's curled a little and facing san with sleepy eyes, and mingi's ass, skin covered in a sheen of sweat and a small trail of cum dripping down his balls.

"can i try something?" san asks after a moment.

mingi nods, head tilted in curiosity.

san reaches a hand out and slips his thumb between mingi's cheeks, rubbing over his sloppy hole.

"use a color if you need to," san reminds him, but mingi just nods and san smirks.

"insatiable," he says fondly before shoving his thumb into him and mingi keens. san knows he must be sensitive when his eyes start to form tears again.

san lays down on his stomach, legs falling off the end of the couch when he aligns his face with mingi's ass. he uses his other hand to spread mingi's ass and watches his thumb sink into his hole, not wasting too much time before licking at the cum slipping out around the digit.

"fuck, san," mingi gasps, hips rolling back until san pinches his side and he yelps.

"stay still," he scolds, rubbing a hand over the man's back, "you've done enough, just enjoy it." he takes his thumb out and presses a kiss to his hole before licking a broad stripe from his balls to his pucker. mingi shudders underneath him and san slips his tongue inside.

mingi's legs shake on either side of him as he licks at the walls of his hole. he can taste the way he and mingi mix so well and feels his own cock start to swell.

mingi's still whimpering under him and feels him shift. "i just wanted to clean you up and you're trying to get off?" san asks after pulling his mouth away.

mingi whines, "'m hard again."

san chuckles and pats the boy’s hip, “turn over.”

mingi does, blinking wide eyes at him. his face is blotchy and red, tears making his eyelashes stick together. san wants to kiss him, so he does. it starts as a hard press of lips and doesn’t take long to change into something open mouthed and dirty, tongues sliding together.

“going to suck your dick, okay?” san says when he pulls away and mingi nods.

san shuffles back down and licks a strip up the underside of mingi’s cock. their cocks are similar in length, but mingi’s thicker than his own for sure. san loves the way his lips stretch around him as he sucks him into his mouth and he looks up to see mingi’s eyes screwed shut. he takes him down as far as he can, gagging when he hits the back of his throat.

“i know you like choking, but i’m going to come unreasonably fast if you keep doing that,” mingi grits out.

san pulls off, feeling spit drip down his chin. “you can fuck my face if you want,” he says with a wide smile and mingi groans, but fists a hand in san’s hair regardless.

san swallows him down again and mingi pushes on his head experimentally. when san groans, the vibration nearly sending him over the edge, he knows it’s okay.

he pulls san up just a little bit and then thrusts back into his throat. it constricts around him and mingi realizes he’s swallowing. he shoves his cock in four, five, six times and then mutters, “san, i’m going to come,” and tries pulling him off. san’s stronger than him and doesn’t even budge when mingi tugs. three more thrusts and he’s spilling into san’s mouth. he swallows as much as he can, but some of it still escapes the edges of his mouth.

mingi watches him, drool and cum glistening on his mouth and chin. “and, you call me filthy,” mingi says, reaching his hands out for his boyfriend who complies easily. san kisses his cheek before tucking himself into mingi’s side.

“you’re going to ask to help me get off, so i’m going to say right now that i came with your cock in my throat,” san says much to happily for the kind of remark that it is, making mingi let out a burst of laughter.

“good. i would have helped and enjoyed it, but i am beat right now,” he says, eyes already closed.

“we have to shower,” san says, poking at his chest.

“after. nap first,” mingi says, turning to wrap his arms around san’s waist and shuffle even closer into his space.

san sighs, but there’s a smile on his lips as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

“okay, nap first.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments, questions, concerns are always welcome here or [at my cc](https://curiouscat.me/parkseonqhwa)!


End file.
